


贞操带

by cangcangcangshu



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cangcangcangshu/pseuds/cangcangcangshu
Summary: 纯肉sm慎入虽然没有剧情（也许以后会有），但是设定大概是菜鸟卧底vs淫窝里的蛇ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ





	贞操带

“喔，我还是个新手，”亚茨拉斐尔紧张的咽了咽口水，仔细回忆着加百利教给他的话，“不如我们从简单的开始？”  
“怎样都行。”克劳利懒洋洋的伸了个懒腰，开始脱起了身上的衣服，很快就一丝不挂的站在了亚茨拉斐尔面前，“开始吧。”  
亚茨拉斐尔有些害羞的别开了视线，说克劳利全身赤裸也不太合适，因为他身上的确还……穿了点什么东西  
红发男人修长的身体肌肉分明，匀称的轮廓让人忍不住想摸一把，他的皮肤是一种健康的小麦色，乳头则是像成熟果实一般的嫣红，现在它们上面正穿着两个乳环，直径不小的铁环将乳头撑大了一倍不止  
顺着肚脐往下看去，男人的小腹结实紧绷，而他的男性特征则被套进了一个皮制的套子里，就连下方的两个小球，也被包裹的严严实实，被这样紧绷的皮套套住一定很难受，别说射精了，恐怕就连勃起都有些困难，想象了一下这个东西绑在自己身上的感受，亚茨拉斐尔不禁打了个寒颤  
然后他看到了一把锁明晃晃挂在小克劳利的根部  
这时亚茨拉斐尔才明白别西卜给他的那把钥匙是干什么用的，他感觉自己的脸颊有些发烫，连忙将手伸进兜里去寻那小小的钥匙，然而出人意料的，克劳利抬手阻止了他  
“就让它锁着吧。”他有些漠不关心的说，就好像那把锁不是锁在他身上似的  
“喔。”亚茨拉斐尔有些局促的说，不知所措的站在原地  
克劳利瞥了他一眼，动了动嘴角，勾起了一丝嘲弄的笑容，他主动走到刑架旁，伸手拿起了一个鞭子转身递给了亚茨拉斐尔，在确定他拿稳了之后，他又走到床边，跪趴在了上面，露出了自己紧实结实的臀部  
抿了抿嘴，亚茨拉斐尔握紧了皮鞭，抬起手臂，在克劳利身上不轻不重的抽了一下，皮鞭打在克劳利的腰部，只留下了一个浅浅的红痕  
“你没吃饭吗？”克劳利转过头，略有些不满的看着他，“幼儿园的小孩都比你打的用力。”  
亚茨拉斐尔本来不想伤害这个男人，但是听到他挑衅的话语，忍不住下手重了许多，只听“啪”的一声，鞭子狠狠抽在了克劳利的臀部，留下了一道红肿的痕迹，克劳利闷哼了一声，晃了晃身体  
“没事吧？”听到克劳利痛苦的哼声，亚茨拉斐尔忍不住停下了手，关切的问道  
“身为一个s却问m有没有事，你也真是有意思。”克劳利好笑的说，脸上的表情充满了嘲讽  
听到这话，亚茨拉斐尔忍不住有些恼羞成怒，他不再怜惜，伸直了手臂连挥了十几下，甚至没有给男人留喘息的空隙，只见他的臀部和背部红痕交错，全部肿了起来发着烫，甚至有一些上面有血丝渗了出来  
连续挨了十几下，克劳利没能再贫嘴，他紧紧的抓住铐在手上的手铐，咬住嘴唇，似乎想借此来忍住痛呼  
亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，扔下了皮鞭，“你这是何苦呢？激怒我对自己有什么好处？”  
克劳利低头喘息了一会，轻笑了起来  
“没有什么好处，但是看到你不爽的样子，我也就知足了。”  
听到这话，亚茨拉斐尔顿时气结，他随手拿过了一个按摩棒，扔到了克劳利身上，命令道，“自己放进去。”  
克劳利挑了挑眉，伸手接过那根按摩棒，放到嘴里细细的舔湿，粉红的舌尖在他口中若隐若现，粗大的按摩棒塞满了他的整个小嘴，一丝银液不受控制的从他嘴角处淌落，黑色的按摩棒上面被他舔的亮晶晶的一层  
亚茨拉斐尔咽了咽口水，绝望的发现自己裤裆里的老二正在渐渐抬头，‘现在可不是让你稍息立正的时候！小东西！’他在心里暗暗骂到，只可惜没什么效果，他只能眼睁睁的看着自己的裤裆被顶起一个小帐篷  
很显然，克劳利也看到了，只见他轻笑一声，抬高了自己的腿，将身后那个不断吞吐着的小口露了出来，他把沾满了自己唾液的按摩棒抵在那处，稍一用力，松软的穴口就含住了按摩棒的顶部，尽管有了唾液的润滑，但是那根按摩棒实在是太过粗大，进入的过程还是让克劳利吃足了苦头，他断断续续的呻吟着，渐渐的将按摩棒送到了深处，直到只剩一个把柄露在外面  
观赏了全过程的亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己硬的发疼，他不再忍受，伸手将自己的裤子扯了下来，怒张的肉棒弹了两下，直挺挺的指向天花板  
“过来给我口。”他命令道  
克劳利听话的手脚并用着从床上爬了下来，像只小狗一样凑到了亚茨拉斐尔的身前，他仰起头，讨好的亲吻着亚茨拉斐尔的分身，伸出小舌从上到下舔了个遍，只舔的那根肉棒和按摩棒一样，裹着一层亮晶晶的唾液在灯底下泛着光  
亚茨拉斐尔的呼吸声变得沉重起来，他伸手揪住克劳利的头发，强迫他把自己含进嘴里，并顺手开了那根按摩棒的开关  
克劳利的身子一顿，然后便剧烈颤抖起来，他的腰肢轻颤，后穴里含着的那个按摩棒以肉眼可见的速度震动着，他的眼神变得迷离起来，但即使是这样，他也没有忘记吞吐  
克劳利的嘴里又湿又热，他的小舌灵活的在顶端窜动着，时不时收缩着腮帮子像吃冰棍那样吮吸着，偶尔来一个深喉，每每这个时候，亚茨拉斐尔就觉得自己大腿根发颤，几乎要控制不住的射出来，但是这时克劳利就又会将他吐出来，用舌头拍打着他的性器延缓他的射精，增长他的快感时间  
“哦，你这条小坏蛇！”几次下来，亚茨拉斐尔的性器几乎要撑爆，他再次抓过那个小小的遥控器，一瞬间将档位调到了最高，只见克劳利的身体剧烈一抖，几乎像被通了电，口中似乎是不受控制的往下一咽，然而却忘记了亚茨拉斐尔的性器还在他嘴里，这就导致亚茨拉斐尔被突如其来的快感一激，射在了他的嘴里  
似乎是没有意识到他会突然射精，克劳利将亚茨拉斐尔吐了出来，可怜兮兮的咳嗽着，一丝白浊从他的嘴角溢了出来，更给他添了一份可怜  
亚茨拉斐尔刚想说些什么，却见克劳利猛地将按摩棒从后面抽了出来，随后身体便不受控制的倒下，摔在地上狠狠的缩成了一团  
这时，亚茨拉斐尔这才想起，自己是爽了，克劳利的下身还被锁着呢，他连忙找出别西卜交给他的钥匙，帮男人打开了那个皮套  
皮套下面的分身已经涨成了紫红色，皮套刚一被拿下来，克劳利几乎是迫不及待的握了上去，然而奇怪的是，随着他手上的动作，克劳利脸上的表情竟不是爽快，而是痛苦  
很快亚茨拉斐尔就发现了些倪端，先是被调教了那么久，然后又经过了强烈的前列腺刺激，如果是克劳利马上就射出来他也不觉得意外，但是克劳利自慰了半天，也不见有任何液体射出，那根东西反而更加的紫涨，看起来颇为吓人  
“快停下！你这样会伤到自己的。”亚茨拉斐尔连忙捏住了克劳利的手腕，阻止他再去碰自己的下身  
“该死的！你放开我！”强行被控制住了行动，克劳利有些崩溃的大吼，身体不断的扭来扭去，甚至想用下身去磨蹭地毯来缓解欲望  
“你只会越弄越糟！别动，让我看看。”因为担心克劳利粗暴的动作会弄伤自己，亚茨拉斐尔只好随手捡过一个手铐将他的手铐在了床上，同时他低下身，仔细的观察起男人的分身来  
尽管皮套已经取了下来，但是之前的约束和刚刚克劳利粗暴的动作几乎弄的他的分身要破皮，亚茨拉斐尔小心的伸出手指碰了碰，只听克劳利充满痛苦和欲望的嘶了一声  
尽管知道这样直接的触碰会让男人很难受，但是如果不找出他射不出来的原因，只怕克劳利今晚就要废掉，想到这里，亚茨拉斐尔狠了狠心，一把握了上去，男人的腰大幅度的抽动了几下，随即瘫软在了床上  
克劳利的分身硬的可怕，颜色也紫的吓人，下面两颗小球鼓胀的几乎要破掉，有一根细小的线从他的铃口垂了下来，似乎里面堵着什么东西不让他射出，那线细的像头发丝一样，如果不认真看完全发现不了，仔细观察他的顶端小口，还可以看到里面隐约反着金属的光  
哪个调教师这么变态，放这种东西在m的身体里，也不怕把人家废掉，亚茨拉斐尔在心里暗骂道，小心翼翼的扶住克劳利的分身，伸出手试探性的往外拽了一下那根露在外面的线  
克劳利突然飙高的呻吟声吓了亚茨拉斐尔一跳，他抬头看了看克劳利，只见他面色潮红，嘴唇微张不断的喘息着，好看的眉毛拧成一团，似乎在承受着什么莫大的痛苦  
“你没事吧？”亚茨拉斐尔有些担忧的说，生怕里面有什么不知名的机关因为自己鲁莽的动作而弄伤了男人  
“……没事，”过了很久，克劳利才说道，他闭了闭眼，似乎是下了很大的决心，“你拔吧，动作快一点。”  
点了点头，亚茨拉斐尔重新开始用力，尽管克劳利说了让他快一点，但是他害怕动作过快伤到男人，又担心自己用力过猛让线断在里面，所以他还是没有敢一下子把它拔出来，只是一点一点的往外拽，当金属的小棒终于从克劳利的铃口露出头部时，亚茨拉斐尔才敢稍微大胆了一点，他用手捏住金属棒的头部，小心翼翼的往外抽着，这时他才发现这金属棒上面竟然还雕刻着许多细小的颗粒凸起，在往外抽的过程中尽职尽责的研磨着克劳利尿道内侧的嫩肉，怪不得他反应这么大，从阴茎里面进行刺激，恐怕是个男人也受不了  
现在的当务之急是赶紧取出这个折磨克劳利的金属棒，这么想着，亚茨拉斐尔手上的动作不禁加快了速度，克劳利不断的发出呻吟声，几乎变了调，他的双手紧紧的攥住床单，胸膛快速的起伏着，仿佛心脏马上就要冲破而出一样，若不是亚茨拉斐尔牢牢地摁住了他的下半身，恐怕他现在已经在床上翻滚起来了  
时间不断流逝着，越到后面，亚茨拉斐尔往外抽出的压力就越小，而他的速度也就越快，金属棒尾部的那一部分，他几乎是一下子就抽了出来，随着金属棒而出的，还有克劳利不受控制的浊液，似乎是憋了太久，克劳利一下子射出来有十几股之余，甚至有一些沾到了亚茨拉斐尔的脸上  
由于渴望已久的甘甜的快感来的太过猛烈，克劳利发泄完之后甚至还没来得及说些什么，就头一昏晕倒在了床上  
end


End file.
